I Can't Stand It Anymore
by Pretty Hansome Akward
Summary: What Happenes when max gets the courage to tell Fang something shes been wanting to and all the complications...Fang, Yes Max, Theres something i've been needing to tell you,What is it?, I....... FAXNESS REVIEWS! Ok there is is...
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride!!!**

What i'm kinda busy right now

**You need to think about what you are doing…this has nothing to do with…**

Saving the world yeah I no now shut up voice, you should know by now how long I have wanted this!

"Is everything o.k.?" Fang whispered between kisses.

"Mhm, voice just bugging me, don't stop"

"Who said I was gunna stop"

With that he moved down to my neck. A moan escaped from my lips as I felt his soft lips taste my neck. Shivers went down my spine as I felt is hand slip under my shirt. It stopped at my belly button, and stayed there for a minute not knowing if I wanted it to go farther. I reached down and touched it then pulled it farther till it touched my bra line. Another moan escaped when I felt his hand caress me there. His tongue suddenly started massaging my bottom lip begging for entrance and I willingly let it in noticing he was reaching around my back lifting my shirt higher. He slipped it off attacking my lips passionately, hungrily, lovingly again. I reached down for his pants since I had already removed his shirt. I slid them off and he pressed me harder against him. I could feel the silk boxers he had knowing they would be gone soon. He started moving toward the bed and gently pushed me on it then lay on top of me never breaking the kiss. I deepened the kiss when his hands came off my back fully exposing my body.

* * *

Rays of sun lit her face up the next morning. I lay awake my fingers wrapped in her beautiful hair her curvy body pressed against mine. Reluctantly I raised myself off the bed making sure not to wake her and turned the water on in the bathroom. 

"Fang?"

I turned around to see her awake and pulling on my T-shirt.

"Ill go get everyone else up"

"Mk i'm gunna take a shower"

I smiled at her and closed the door.

* * *

The flock and I had taken shelter in a hotel somewhere in Florida. They didn't have enough rooms so Fang and I had to share one, which led to what had happened last night. 

I replayed the scene in my head as I walked down the hall to wake up the rest of the flock.

"_Fang"_

"_Yes max"_

"_There's something I've been needing to tell you"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you, I have ever since I met you and relized it when I saw you kissing Lisa"_

_He looked over at me then got up off the bed and walked over. He stood a few inches taller then me and then much to my surprise pressed his lips to mine. _

"_I love you too Max"_

I opened Gazzy and Angels door first.

"Morning time to get up"

"What are we doing today Max?" Angel asked sleepily

"Whatever you want sweetheart"

I walked to the next door and knocked.

"Iggy, you up?"

"Yup ill be out in a minute, you want me to get breakfast for everyone?'  
"That would be great Fangs almost done in the shower so I'll take one next"

"O.K. see you in a bit" he opened the door then laughed

"Haha, funny I think you mean ill see you in a bit"

"Exactly" he said, then walked downstairs.

Back in Fang and my room I saw him pulling on pants. God he was hot!!!!

"Hey"

"Hi, Iggy's going to get breakfast and i'm going to take a shower now"

"Ok"

Fang turned and walked toward me. He kissed me passionately.

"I'm gunna go help him"

"Ok" I said then walked into the bathroom and shut the door

* * *

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W!!! 

I don't really know where I want to go with this so if anyone has ideas that would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAX?!" I heard angel whine.

"Wha…"

"Can we go now?"

"Sure honey just let me finish getting dressed"

"Ok" I heard her sigh.

"Were does she want to go today?" Fang asked his eyes not leaving the T.V. as he spoke

"I think she wants to go to the beach again"

"Again we have been there the last three days!" he said shutting off the tv and getting off the bed.

"I know….."

"Can we spend a day resting here tomorrow?" he asked cutting me off and backing me up against the wall.

"Oh, that's a good idea"

"Yes all of us resign in our rooms…..you and I…….doing whatever we want….."

"MMMMMM, I think we just might do that" I said as his lips met mine in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Ok guys" I said as they spred their towels out in the sand. "Tomorrow we are going to have a 'rest day', we are all going to stay in our rooms. I don't care what you do" I said glancing at Fang, who smiled "but I think we all need a day of rest and a day off from the beach!" 

Murmurs or agreement was heard from everyone accept Angel.

"But……"

"No buts we have all agreed that tomorrow we will be resting" I said interrupting her.

"Fine!"

"Now go and have fun" I said and watched them run into the water.

"So…" I said sitting down next to Fang.

"A day all to ourselves" he sighed.

"Yes I can't wait"

"Me either" and with that he pulled me behind a tree and gave me a quick, well quick depending on what you think is quick. For me and Fang two minutes is quick, but he gave me a quick kiss.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry its so short though ill make the next one super long!!

haha (thanx LuvEdwardC luv ya)


	3. NOTE! READ!

Hey guys I need to know if you want me to cuz the next fluff scence short or can I make this an M rated fanfic cuz I can go into detail about thses and I wouldn't have to add in a cliffhanger well cut it off.

Let me know

ChattyChick


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So far I had one to stay T and the rest said "GO TO M" (theres a reason that's in quotes) so here you go guys its M now and theres fluff /**giggle/ **but its descriptive I guess you could call it a sex scene?

We finally left the beach after a chorus of, "MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX can we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

I was standing dangerously close to Fang in the elevator, I could feel his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I felt something wet and warm make its way up and down my neck and instantly knew what it was. Fang was slowly running his tongue up and down my neck purposely avoiding the spot that was aching for his attention. I looked around at the others in the elevator, Iggy was sleeping against the wall, Angel slumped on top of him and Gazzy was laying on the floor.

"You taste good" Fang whispered in my ear and started nibbling it.

"Than……..ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all I managed to get out, he was now licking the tender spot on my neck, his teeth scraped it ever so lightly.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I jumped and looked up at the lighted numbers, 23 it read, I reluctantly moved away from Fang, hearing him groan in disappointment brought a smirk to my face.

"Come on guys, time to go, you can sleep in your rooms not here" I said picking up Gazzy and Iggy took angel, Fang just followed behind us closely to me. He suddenly slid his hand in my back pocket and started tracing designs through the thin fabric of my jeans. Iggy opened Angel and Gazzys door and we dumped them on the beds then Iggy made his way to his room muttering goodnight and shutting the door. I turned around and looked at Fang, he had a SEXY suggestive grin plastered on his face and led the way to our room. He opened the door to our room and let me in first. I immediately made my way to the shower without giving him a chance to do what I knew he wanted. I shut the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Huh not to bad for a day at the beach' I thought, my face had a nice shade of tan and my hair a lighter blonde falling in waves around my face. Suddenly I heard the door open and shut behind me. Fang appeared in the mirror and I felt his arms slide around my hips and his lips on my neck.

"You……..didn't……….think………….you…………could……….get………….away………………from………..me………….in-here?" he whispered in between kisses that were moving up and down my neck.

"Nooooooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooo" I half said half moaned. I felt his hand slide up the front of my shirt and I turned around facing him wraping my arms around his neck, he lowered his head to mine and slid his tongue in my mouth immediately, he tasted soooooooooooooooooo good and GAWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd did he smell good. (hehe my boyfriend smells soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good i just had to put that in he taste's good too, also that scene happened in the hall today it was the sweetest kiss ive ever had) I felt his hand go up the back of my shirt and unclasp my bra, he started moving me towards the door and to the bed, his hands were now moving words the front of me and I gasped into his mouth wen the started circling my breast, moving in and out spiraling around and back never making it to the middle which was started to ache. I broke the kiss only long enough to slide his shirt of then kissed him roughly again only for him to break it and slip my shirt off he made another circle then gently started massaging the middle of my breast in between his fingers, I moaned and arched just barley into him. He gently laid me down on the bed and I took that chance to unbuckle his belt and let his pants fall to the floor exposing his silk black boxers and a rather large lump in them. I smirked into the kiss seeing this but happy that I had caused it. He slid my pants off and gently let his lips trail down my neck to my left breast sucking it and twirling his tongue in all the right places his other hand continuously rubbing my right breast. I felt his hand make its way slowly down the my underwear which conveniently had catch me if you can etched on the back his finger slid into the bottom of them and he pulled back when he felt the wetness in them looking at me and smiled as he slid them off. He massaged my downstairs area with his palm then gently circled the place aching for him then rubbed back and forth on it suddenly I felt something wet and warm circle it and suck it into it I opened my eyes and looked down to see his head between my legs and my clit in his mouth. It felt so good I let out a small moan and arched when I felt myself coming but he stopped and looked at me. I flipped over and slid his boxers off immediately taking him in my mouth letting my hand lead the way. I watched his face as his eyes closed and he moaned, a glorious sound coming from Fang, I shifted so I was laying upside down on him and felt his mouth on me again. This was the life a thought all iv'e ever wanted. I felt Fang stop and following him knowing what he was doing I stopped too. Turning us over so he was on top he positioned himself over me and looked deep into my eyes and with a husky sexy voice said "I love you Max. I love you with all my heart nothing and no one will ever take you away from me if it kills me." and with that Fang entered me sending jolts of pleasure up and down my body.

A/N ok guys that's what it will be like but im going to add in the action in the next chapter so there wont be as much fluff but I promise some now all you need to do is REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND MAYBE REVIEWWWWWWWW SOME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luvs till next time

Chatty Chick


	5. Chapter 4

"Max?" Fang said rolling me onto him holding my waist.

"Am I your first?"

"No"

"Who was it?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"It wasn't what you think" Max replied. Fang rolled over on top of her and looked into her eyes with a questioning look.

"It was Ari" max said with a pained look on her face, "In the school, he…..he……he raped me" she said with another pained expresion never breaking his gaze.

"That son of a bitch he screamed"

"Fang calm down"

"How can I calm down when I find out that the love of my life was raped by an imbecile who's 7?!!!!!!!!!!!"

And just at that moment none other then Ari himself burst through the window. Max hardly letting a scream escape he lips pulled on fangs shirt and looked at Ari with uter hatred.

"Ahhhhhhh Max he said you sleep around don't you"

A jet of light show out of knowhere and hit Ari directly between the eyes. Max looked over at Fang and jumped at his expresion. His face was white his eyes glowing purple.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" he screamed in a deep voice. He show another jet of light at Ari throwing him against the wall.

Ari let out a high pitched scream "Noooooooooooooooooo hes figured it out" and with that he left with the rest of his flock. Max watched fang as his eyes slowly changed till they were back to normal and his wings folded behind him.

"Wow" was all she could say

"Yeah" he replied

_**Max?**_

_Yeah?_

_Fang has a new power_

_No??? Really????_

_**Yes its called……………….**_

_Continue………._

_Lightnight_

_Wow that's real creative, Lightnight? WHOOOOOOOA I'm scared now! What does it do? _

_**I can't tell you that **_

_And why the hell not?_

_**Because you have to figure it out on your own……………..**_

Suddenly I felt Fangs arms around my waist again.

"I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you again"

"Thank you" I said a little teary

"I love you Max"

"I love you too"

And with that they slipped into a deep sleep, that is until their **love** woke them up…………………………………..

**A/N all I can say is REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and do you guys want fluff in the next chapter or not?**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: ok theres no fluff in this sorry im getting there ill add that in tomorrw PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

BAM!

Max shot up and fell of the bed only to find a pair of rough hands around her throat.

"Help……………………."

"Shut up or ill kill you right here" a deep voice growled.

Unfortunately I recognized that voice.

"Ari" I hissed "What do you want?"

"YOU!" he practically yelled then looked around making sure no one heard him.

I looked up at his face noticing his filled eyes. God he never gives up I mean 8 in the mornign right when Fang goes on his run.

"What are you on? You know you can never have me" I spat in his ugly transformed face

" I wouldn't be so sure" he spat back then slapped me"

I resisted the urge to scream when I saw the dim light of the moon reflect on metal.

"I see you've stooped to a very low level" I said trying to stall him hoping Fang would magically appear. "You can't beat me with your own strength so you're using a gun, real smart move there. What exactly do you think you can accomplish with it? You probably couldn't shoot an elephant if it were 4 inches from you ugly nose, besides everyone in this damn building will hear it if you shoot, tell me what exactly the point of all this is anyways"

"I want you"

"Yes I think we've established that part, what exactly do you want with me?"

"I want you to love me like you loved Fang and make love to me like you did him"

"Excuse me! One I still love Fang and yes we make some seriously awesome love but I will never touch you the thought makes me want to puke, remind me to aim for you"

"You bitch" he hissed "you will want me after this, in fact you wont be able to resist me"

"Oh I see the baby has learned a few words or two?"

I got another slap for that one.

At that moment the door flew open and Fang burst in.

"What the hell?"

POP POP POP

"Oh you are officially screwed Ari" I screamed as I watched Fang fall to the floor.

* * *

AGAIN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

I ran over to Fang as he collapsed onto the floor but stopped halfway when I heard a gun being ed. "Stop Max, I don't want to have to kill you too" 

"Oh yeah I'm sure you're gunna kill me Mr. Love"

"One more word……."

"Oooooooooooooooo I'm scared now"

"Better be…………………………."

I turned around at I heard him stop and make small screaming noises. What the hell? Ari was leaning over convulsing then suddenly collapsed onto the floor, shivered then was still.

'Well that was interesting' I walked over to him and kicked him hard in the head to make sure he was out then pocketed his gun. Fang was my next and only concern at the moment. I quickly moved toward him and heard him groan. (Have I ever mentioned how y that is?) I sat down next to him and slid his shirt off to see what damage had been done. Then took his head in my lap and stroked his hair. His eyes opened and blinked a few times.

"Max?"

"I'm here"

"What happened?"

"Well Ari to make things less complicated just Ari"

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he whispered with concern.

"No he didn't"

I noticed only one of the bullets had hit fang and in the shoulder.

"I guess his aim does suck" I muttered to myself.

"Fang did it hit your wing?" I asked

"No I don't think so" he replied

"Good then I can fix it"

FANG"S POV

"Fang did it hit your wing?"

'God she's so beautiful when she's worried'

"No I don't think so"

"Good then I can fix it"

"You can whaaa?"

"I can fix it" and with that max bent over so her hair was a curtain around us and brushed her nose against my bullet wound. Instantly it was healed and I felt no pain whatsoever.

"Mind telling me how you figured that one out?" I asked in amazement.

"Nothing I figured it out when I got shot the first time by those thugs"

"Oh" I replied and sitting up and pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. She shifted in my lap so she was straddling me.

"You wanna sit on the bed?"

"That's the only place I want to be right now" I replied feeling the huskiness creep into my voice and my pants becoming tighter. I guess its not my fault she turns me on so much, every time I touch her I feel pleasant pangs and tighter pants. I reached up and turned her perfect face towards me then crashed my lips onto hers.

MAX POV

I felt Fangs hand turn my face towards him. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to connect with mine. It didn't take long. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed his lips never leaving mine. I broke the kiss. "What should we do about him?"

I slipped out of his arms and walked over to Ari.

"You said he wanted to make love with you the way we do and you told him in his dreams so lets let him watch?"

We tied Ari up and set him against the wall facing the couch. Our choice for tonight.

"Ok" I said walking over to him and stealing his lips for my own. We made our way to the couch stopping in front of it.

FANGS POV

I lead Max over to the couch never breaking the kiss. I slipped my hands up her shirt and slid it off over her head. I kissed her for a few minutes then kissed a trail down her neck licking up and down while fighting her bra clasp. I stopped on the sensitive spot of her neck and twirled my tongue the way I knew she liked. Her bra finally slipped off falling in-between us. I made my way back up to her lips toying with her sensitive gorgeous curves. She moaned and I took the chance to move my mouth down to one sucking and twirling while rubbing and pinching occasionally and gently on the other. She reached down in between us and slid off my pants.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" I asked

"MMMMMMMMMMMM" was all I got for a reply.

My pants slid off as I slid hers off. I sacrificed one hand to see if she was ready for me. She was as wetter then she has ever been before and I slid her cover off. She gasped then slid off my boxers hoisting herself onto my hips wrapping her legs around me. I fell back onto the couch her on top of me soaking my stomach. She started moving her hips back and forth occasionally brushing me where I felt I would explode but I knew I still had a while before I would be relived. I sat up a little and turned her over so she was looking away from me then reached down in front of her and brushed her throbbing nub then met it full on. She sighed and laid her head back on my shoulder moans escaping her lips. I felt her tighten just barley and she arched and pushed my hand away flipping us so she was on top again.

"My turn she whispered"

She took me in her hand and stroked then gentaly flicked at the top. She did this till I came. Again I flipped us thinking I needed to repay her for her 'kindness'. I sat her in front of me and placed her feet on my shoulders.

"Ok I'm going to bend you till I brush against your every time I thrust"

She couldn't speak she was so overcome with feelings her eyes rolling back in her head. I took this opportunity to plunge into her brushing against her with every thrust.

ARI'S POV

"Damn those seizures." I groaned. I awoke to moaning and opened my eyes to see a scene of . Beautiful . Max and Fang wrapped around each other Fang plunging into her. He seemed to be doing something good because every time he moved down she smiled and moaned. 'God she's so beautiful.' Then what they were doing fully registered and I became angry. 'Why can't I do that? What does she see in him and why the hell am I tied up watching this? Not to mention how did all this happen after I almost killed Fang! I thought I hit him anyways! Well this is great watching you future life getting it on with another guy isn't entertaining'

FANGS POV

"God" I moaned as I spilled inside her watching her come with me. I slid out of her and pulled her on top of my chest reaching under her stroking her knowing she was still high on as she always was. She sighed and relaxed in my arms grinding her hips to my finger. I switched fingers once in a while and from the reaction I was getting she liked it. I felt myself drift off to sleep my finger still cased in her hot wet core.

MAX POV

Feeling Fang spill inside me, and stroke once more against me sent me over the edge. I smiled and closed my eyes letting the pleasure overtake me. Fang pulled me down on his chest and slid his finger down to rub my . 'He knows me to well' I sighed and relaxed against him pushing my hips to his finger moaning when he switched fingers. I heard his breathing slow and his hand stopped moving. I guess it was time to sleep but I knew I wasn't ready to stop. At 3 in the morning I was ready again.

FANGS POV

I felt something hot on my neck and opened my eyes to see max on top of me still. She shifted and her hot wet core was pressed against my leg. I was instantly awake surprised at her and that how aroused I was upon waking up to this. Suddenly I felt her hands on me and I sunk my head back enjoying the jolts of pleasure I was receiving from her. She felt me coming and stopped lifting her hips up and pushing me in her bouncing up and down riding me. All I had to do was thrust up and shed meet me doing the rest of the work. I watched her sweat drip off her chest onto mine and her bounce up and down as she worked. She suddenly rolled her head back and cried out as she came tightening around me sending me over the cliff too. I kept my eyes open this time enjoying the sight of Max experiencing pure . She collapsed on me instantly asleep. Me following her.

"That is probably the best thing to wake up to." I said to myself drifting off to sleep.

ARIS POV

That was beautiful, just great more at 3 in the morning. I watched max the whole damn time rubbing herself preparing for that then watched her do all the work. Life sucks for most of us mutant freaks you know that? Who the hell am I talking to anways its not like anyone ever listens to my pathetic life KILL ME NOW! K-I-L-L M-E N-O-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

How was that one guys? I need some ideas to keep going a lot of people want me to make max get pregnant but I think to many stories are like that so I think I might go a different route? But I think that was a little more then last time how bout you guys? Haha 

Chatty Chick


	8. QUICK NOTE!

Ok guys what should I do know? I'm kind of lost I haven't looked at this story in a really long time so I need some suggestions. Sorry I kinda forgot about nudge there. I guess I got really caught up in the whole thing. My bad, Ill think of an absolutely ingenious way to add her back in. For now I need some suggestions!

Chatty Chick


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey people, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had writers block. If you want to get really technical, I was exploring my options. cackle So read, review, enjoy, and pound me. Peace and love. **_

"I still don't understand how you guys managed sleep through the night with him sitting there." Iggy said

"Sleep, is a bit of an understatement." Fang replied, receiving a sharp jab to the side from me.

"Okay," said Angel, "so what should we do with him?"

"I think that Ari here could use a little trip to the hospital, don't you?" I asked, looking at Fang.

"Oh defiantly," he said, "He must be absolutely traumatized by his stay here." The rest of the flock were giving us odd looks, but they disregarded us after Ari began to groan.

"Good morning, good morning Ari", Iggy sang.

"I trust you enjoyed your lovely stay last night." Fang smirked.

"Bastard," Ari muttered.

"Oh what was that?" I asked, "Was that a fowl word." I gasped dramatically. "Little seven year olds shouldn't swear, naughty naughty." I said then spun around and walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee, swinging my hips in a sexy imaginative way. Grabbing the coffee I pored half a cup then added the milk and sugar, making a show of sucking stray grains of sugar off my finger. Walking back to the small group I smirked at a lustful Fang and flaunted towards a hungry Ari.

"So," I said, "Who wants breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast the flock and I proceeded to discuss our plans for the day. Iggy left suddenly explaining his need to write Nudge who was off at some diva but not diva summer camp.

"I swear something is wrong with those two." I whispered to Fang. He shrugged nodding his head at Angel who was currently deeply concentrated in deciding what to do with Ari. Gazzy was blowing annoying bubbles in his 10th cup of apple juice. About this time Fang decided it was a good idea to drag his hand up my leg, drawing lazy circles on my thighs.

"There are just so many options, of what to do with Ari, don't you think Max?"

"Oh yes.' I said, "Defiantly." Fang was now fidgeting with my underwear.

I growled at myself. Today was not a good day to wear a damn skirt. Suddenly his fingers slipped under my protective shield. I felt my cheeks heighten in color slightly.

Stealing a glance at Fang, I noticed his intense gaze clearly focused on Angel. His finger slipped up my slit, slowing for a slight second when he found me already wet. He wasted no time in searching for my clit, rubbing slow lazy circles above and around it but never on it. I wanted to scream in frustration but I kept it all in and attempted to focus on Angel.

My lower abdomen was on fire and I was ready to melt. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he met my clit full on and plunged two fingers inside me at the same time.

I wanted to scream in ecstasy but I bit my lip hard instead. Fang began to slowly pump in and out of my steadily rubbing my clit matching his thrusts. I picked up my water glass and sucked a piece of ice into my mouth and attacked it with my mouth holding back my moans. Gazzy was looking at me quizzically now but shrugged and returned back to his intense bubble blowing.

Fangs fingers began going faster and I wanted to throw my head back and scream but I couldn't, and he knew that.

"We could take him into a dark room and pelt him with little pieces of sand going a trillion miles an hour, what do you think about that Max?" I distantly heard Angle ask.

"Yah Max," Fang said, looking at me pointedly while his fingers picked up their pace, "how does that _sound _to you?"

"Ass." I breathed to him.

"Great Angel" I said shakily.

"Good" she said "that's my most favorite idea yet. I sighed to myself glad that she hadn't noticed my breathy voice.

Fangs fingers were going full speed now. He suddenly began pumping my clit unbearably. He took my hand in his unoccupied one and traced _come for me _on it. I shuddered and exploded. I didn't know what to do so I slid farther down in my seat and bucked my hips slightly, riding his finger till I couldn't bear it any longer. I took a deep breath and stood up letting his fingers slid out of me.

"I think I am going ot go to my room and take a shower, I feel the need." I said.

"Angel come up with a list of all your evil plans and give it to me later. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." With that I walked steadily towards the door and headed to the elevator. Just as I stepped in and the doors began to close I felt a pair of arms on my waist.

"Care if I join?" he breathed in my ear.

"You know you have a load of hell headed your way?"

"Looking forward to it."

"Good, it starts now."

_**AN: you know what to do so I'm not going to waste space.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy**

Max sighed, and rolled over. She nestled her head into Fangs naked neck and breathed deeply taking in his intoxicating scent. She traced her fingers over his cheek, across his lips, down his neck, over his stomach till she met a small patch of hair.

Here her hand disappeared under the sheets.

They wandered until they found a rather limp shaft. She brushed her hand against it and felt it harden briefly. She brushed it again, before running her hand slowly down one side. By this point it was almost standing at full attention.

She heard Fang groan, and felt him stir. Rolling on top of his legs, she began openly stroking his member, now standing at full attention. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her under his eyelashes.

She gave him a cheeky smile and flicked the tip. His eyes closed and he groaned again. Slowly Max lowered her self down to look directly at it. Her tongue darted out and caressed the tip. She was greeted with a moan. She then took him in her mouth and gave it a few hard sucks before she blew on it.

Fang was moaning uncontrollably now.

"MAX, please…" At this Max proceeded to rub and occasionally suck his member until he almost exploded.

"Max I'm going to…" She stopped and looked at him. He opened his eyes in confusion. She smiled evilly at him, then jumped off the bed.

"Morning Fang, payback sucks ass huh?" she announced proceeding to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Fang groaned and swore after her. What was a man to do?

* * *

Max and Fang were met with a warm welcome that morning at the breakfast table which was piled high with food. Fang grabbed the nearest piece of bacon and settled down next to Gazzy. Max took a cup of arrange juice and sat on the opposite side of Fang, taking all precautions this time. She felt him smirk at her, seizing the moment she turned to him. "So Fang what do you think we should do with Ari?"

"Well I was thinking that we could turn him over to the FBI."

"What good would that due?" Iggy asked.

"They would eventually figure out that he isn't normal and possibly trace him back to the school." Fang replied.

"Yes," I said, "but then they would trace the school to us."

"Which could potentially cause a lot of problems." Gazzy added.

"So why not erase out names from their files?" Angel added.

"And how would we do that?" I asked.

"Well Nudge is coming home the day after tomorrow and you know how she is with computers." Iggy piped in.

"All she needs is a laptop." Angel said.

"How do you know Angel." Gazzy asked.

"Gas, think really hard about that and I'll get back to you." She said causing Fang to spit his orange juice all over me.

"I'm not even going to begin to explain to you how much I hate you right now." I said standing up attempting to shake the juice out of my lap. That failed but I did manage to look like a complete idiot.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get changed." I growled.

"I'll help." said Fang. "Don't want you hurting yourself." He added.

"Whatever" I grumbled maneuvering my way through the ocean of tables towards the elevator.

"You're walking a little to fast to be human," Fang laughed in my ear.

* * *

When we finally made it to the room I changed my pants I felt Fangs arms circle my waist.

"Want to play a game?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, catch me" I laughed then sprinted for the open window and burst into flight as soon as my feet left the ledge. I moaned feeling my wings unfold for the first time in what felt like years.

'That was sexy' I almost dropped out of the sky at the voice. That wasn't the normal creepy voice, in fact that sounded exactly like Fang.

'You know you really are beautiful when you are confused.' Well, that's Fang I thought.

'So how did you get in my head?'

'I don't know I was just thinking about how sexy that moan was and bam I could hear your thought.'

'Guess its that new power thing, but Fang?'

'Ya?'

'There's one thing you should know about a voice in my head.'

'What's that?'

'Do you like brick walls?'

'Wha…' I laughedhearing his voice die out and pushed harder against the air egging my body to go faster. I heard the scream of the wind in my hair and I whooped twirling through the air.

After dancing through the sky for an hour I landed on a cliff looking out over the ocean. I le the brick wall in my mind crumble and waited to hear Fang.

'That was not cool Max'

'A girl has to do what a girl has to do.'

'Where are you?'

'I thought we were playing a game'

'I wish you could hear me in person right now'

'Ha, come and find me Fang, you know you want me.' And with that I built my wall again and lay back, watching the sun brush the oceans end and sighed.


End file.
